The present invention relates to an apparatus for cooling the grinding drum of a device for machining resilient materials.
Two machining techniques based on grinding drums are known: traversing and plunge grinding. In the traversing technique, a grinding drum moves across the workpiece (i.e. traverses) for a length of time such as 40-50 seconds. In the plunge grinding technique, a grinding drum having a width which is at least equal to the length of the workpiece is moved in toward the workpiece and contacts the workpiece for approximately 4 seconds. In the plunge grinding technique, diamond coated grinding drums have recently been used. While these diamond coated grinding drums can quickly and efficiently grind the resilient surface of the workpiece, the grinding drum is susceptible to thermal expansion which can affect the accuracy of the grinding process.